User blog:So-Pro Warrior/Lucas McCain vs John Marston
Lucas McCain: The American Civil War Union veteran who is a top shot with a Winchester 1892 being able to fire off all 12 rounds in five seconds. vs John Marston: The Former Outlaw who begins to hunt down his old gang to get revenge and save his family from the Feds IT'S The Battle of the Fastest Shooters of the West BUT WHO IS DEADLIEST! 350px-ColtSingleActionArmy.jpg|Colt Single Action Army 12 Gauge Single Shot Shotgun.jpg|12 Gauge Single Shot Shotgun Winchester 1892.jpg|Lucas wielding his Iconic Weapon the Winchester 1892 400px-Schofield.jpg|Schofield Revolver Colt Model 1878 Shotgun.jpg|Colt Model 1878 Shotgun 1860 Henry Rifle.jpg|1860 Henry Rifle X-Factors John/Lucas 89 Combat Experience 90 94 Quickdraw 85 89 Calm Under Fire 97 90 Intuition 100 (Lucas knew how to use his Winchester and was even able to tap in a machine screw into his trigger guard. Every time he worked the action the rifle would fire. A simple twist of the screw would disable this feature for normal operation.) (See Picture for Example) 100 Accurate Shooters 100 My Persoanl Edge goes to Lucas McCain as he is an expert with the Winchester 1892 and his Calmness under fire. The Battle John Marston: ''' '''Luccas McCain: In Armadillo Luccas McCain and 3 of his old friends from the Civil War (Union Soldiers) are walking through town meanwhile John Marston and Marshal Johnson and his Deputies Jonah and Eli are searching for bandits that supposedly entered the town a while ago. Soom John spots Luccas and wonders if they could be the bandits as he or the Marshall have never seen them before. Luccas and his friends see John and the Marshal and his Deputies and wonder whats up so one of Luccas's friends goes to talk to them and goes for his papers to show who he and his friends are but Jonah thinks that he is reaching for his gun and quickly takes out his Schofield Revolver and empties all round into the soldier Luccas and his men see this so another one takes out his Colt Single Action and returns fire hitting Jonah in the chest three times . Marston the Marshal and Eli head for cover and so do Luccas and his friends and the two posses exchange fire with their revolvers. Luccas decides to take out his trusty Winchester 1892 and quickly takes aim at Eli and fires 1 shot hitting him in the head between the eyes . Marston takes out his Henry Rifle and fires at a soldier behind a barrel but 2 shots hit the barrel and so he takes careful aim and when the man pops back out he fires a shot and the bullet goes right through his throat . The other Union soldier runs across the street and regroups with Luccas and the two decide to flank John and the Marshal however John and the Marshal have also came up with the same idea and both teams decide to head through the farm area. The Union soldier takes out his 12 Gauge Single Shot Shotgun and peeks around the corner of the farm and looks inside to see the Marshal and John come through the back door and he waits until they get close and when they do he jumps out and fires his shotgun but misses and Johnson returns fire with his Colt Model 1878 Shotgun and puts a huge hole in the soldier but Luccas pops out and empties 4 shots into the Marshal . John tries to return fire but his Henry becomes jammed and right when Luccas is about to empty the rest of his rounds into him John stops him. "Now hold on their partner now why don't we settle this here fight like normal men" John says "Why not" Luccas replies The two return to the town street and while Luccas keeps his trusty Winchester with the last 5 rounds in it John decides to use his Schofield Revolver and reloads it. The two men distance themselves and John and Luccas put their weapons back in their holsters. Both men then prepare to draw their guns and the two men stare each other down. Then in 3..2..1.. Both men draw their guns but John is able to draw his Revolver before Luccas can and empties all of the rounds into Luccas . The famous Rifleman falls down on his back dead and John puts his Revolver back and tips his hat forward in respect and walks away. Winner: John Marston Battles out of 5,000 Luccas/'John' 2,489-'2,502' Weapon Stats 400 Kills:Colt Single Action Army 49%-'51% Schofield Revolver': 500 Kills 89 Kills:12 Gauge Single Shot Shotgun 46%-'54% Colt Model 1878 Shotgun:202 Kills' 2,000 Kills:Winchester 1892 85%-15% 1860 Henry Rifle:1800 Kills Expert's Opinion: While Luccas was a excellent expert with the Winchester 1892 he only dominated at Long Range. John dominated at Close and Mid Range and in the Old West the X-Factor of whoever was the fastest quickdrawer won the west. Category:Blog posts